


Bad Mayor, Bad Cop

by scarimor



Series: Bad Mayor, Bad Cop [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarimor/pseuds/scarimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cop fantasy.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>(many thanks to the wonderful <a href="http://beegoddess.tumblr.com/">beegoddess</a> for the cover art)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Mayor, Bad Cop

"Well it's about time!"

She'd spoken out loud, Regina realised a moment later, even though she was alone in her car. The flashing red and blue of the sheriff's cruiser loomed closer in her rear-view mirror. Regina's gaze flicked up then back to the empty road ahead. The sign that welcomed a notable dearth of visitors to Storybrooke couldn't be far ahead. If she put her foot down just a little she could cross the town line and pull over for the cop on the far side. After weeks of unpaid parking tickets and a summons deliberately ignored, what did a few more seconds matter?

But not enough seconds later it became clear that the cop closing behind her didn't approve. A single, angry _whoop_ of the siren made her jump in her seat. The police car filled Regina's mirror now, the spinning glare of its lights hitting every inch of metallic paint and chrome. She smirked. If the sheriff thought Regina could be intimidated by some heavy-handed tailgating...

Her Mercedes hummed as she accelerated. In the distance straight ahead the town sign appeared, a white dot emerging from the green, growing rectangular. The sheriff could wait until they reached the other side.

A roar of engine offside was her only warning when the police cruiser appeared suddenly beside her. It sped past to take up much of her view of the road ahead. The sheriff behind its wheel was no timid driver and clearly had some advanced techniques to deploy. Regina's mouth opened slightly as she watched the still-flashing vehicle brake into a controlled swerve in front of her. Instinct took over and before Regina knew what was happening she was putting her own foot on the brake. She found herself bringing her car to an unexpected halt a few yards behind the spot where the cop now blocked her lane, too late to overtake and reach the safety of the town line.

And that, Regina realised with a little thrill of apprehension, was why it had taken the sheriff so long. Emma had been waiting for this day. She had been waiting for one of those bureaucratic trips the mayor had to make - even though no one was sure if Regina was the mayor any more, but given that she was the only adult in Storybrooke who could leave town without losing her memory (except for Emma now) there was no avoiding it. Not unless they wanted some state building inspector or federal taxman turning up to check on the things which such petty idiots refused to do by letter or telephone. So every now and then Regina would leave town with a box of well-ordered files in the trunk to keep the bureaucrats from asking too many questions, reward herself for her trouble with a little retail therapy of the kind a small coastal town couldn't provide, then drive back again before nightfall.

And that was the moment that Emma had been waiting for, because Regina didn't have her magic to fall back on this side of the town line. Regina felt a warmth growing in her belly, and she couldn't tell if it was the effect of adrenalin brought on by excitement or by fear. It was probably a little of both.

Ahead the driver's door swung open and Emma stepped out of the cruiser. She shut it again forcefully and strode towards Regina's Mercedes, and oh... straight away Regina saw that Emma had dressed for the occasion. It wasn't that Emma's boots or those jeans that clung to her thighs were unfamiliar, of course. Nor the creamy tank top that defined her torso so smoothly; but Emma's nightstick swung from her belt and she was wearing the official sheriff's shirt - that tan, angular uniform she normally wouldn't give the time of day - over the tank top, unbuttoned, like a jacket, her badge pinned on one side. The shirt and her long, loose blonde hair moved as Emma approached quickly. There was a swagger to her pace that was as confident as it seemed furious. Regina had only a few moments to appreciate it, her mouth drying, before Emma was right by her and banged a fist on the window.

"Give me the keys!"

Regina swallowed and composed her features. With deliberate hesitation she pressed the button to lower the window. She let it slide just a third of the way down.

"Is there a problem?"

"Turn off the ignition and give me the damn keys."

Regina sighed without looking up. She lowered the window the rest of the way, retrieved the car keys and handed them over as the engine died. Emma all but snatched them out of her hand.

"Now step out and put your hands on the car."

Regina paused again. She risked a glance through the open window and noted that Emma looked every bit as angry as she sounded. "Aren't you going to tell me why you pulled me over?"

"You skipped that part when you tried to run. Now get out."

"How about asking politely for my license and registration?"

Emma's voice rose. "Get out of the goddamn car or I'll pull you out by your hair."

Regina took a deep breath to steady her nerves - because she was a little off-balance, she admitted. Then she took her time, enjoying Emma's impatience as she reached into the passenger foot well to find her heels and slip them on. She opened her driver's door, swung her legs around elegantly and stepped out onto the quiet road.

That turned out to be the last time Emma let Regina do anything elegantly for quite some time.

The moment Regina was upright Emma grabbed her by the arms and spun her round. Regina found herself shoved up against the side of the vehicle with her hands flat on the roof. The polished metal felt cold. One sturdy boot braced the inside of her left foot while another forced her other foot to the right. She felt the tightness of her skirt protesting against her spread thighs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I have to search you."

"What for? Why did you pull me over?"

"That's irrelevant now."

Regina glared across the roof of the car at the trees that lined this normally deserted stretch of road. She thought it was all too convenient for Emma to be so dismissive. There was such a thing as probable cause, wasn't there? Or something similar for a traffic stop. But moments later those technicalities were banished from her mind as a pair of strong hands slid along her upper arms and drifted in to her sides. Emma's fingers probed slowly, sheer purple silk the only barrier between them and Regina's skin. Regina inhaled sharply as they moved with unseemly precision to her breasts and squeezed.

"You..." Regina wasn't even sure what she'd been about to say when her voice died in her throat. The warmth of Emma's body was solid behind her and she pushed back into it instinctively. Her palms left the roof for a second and Emma's hands were on her wrists in an instant, slamming them into place again. Emma's voice was close and fiercely quiet next to her ear.

"What did I fucking tell you?"

Regina shuddered as warm breath hissed across her neck. She said nothing.

"Keep your goddamn hands where I can see them and don't move."

The dangerous intimacy of Emma's tone made something deep inside Regina's lower abdomen contract sharply. It was an acutely pleasurable sensation that was linked somehow to the tremor of fear that passed through her whole body. She swallowed and managed to respond.

"Your behaviour is inappropriate, Sheriff."

"I'll decide what's appropriate. I'm gonna search you... thoroughly. And you're gonna stand still with your mouth shut and your legs open. Got it?"

Regina bristled at the crude connotation but decided that compliance was her best option for now. Emma appeared to take the resulting silence as such because soon afterwards her grip left Regina's wrists and she resumed her slow, salacious pat-down of Regina's body - only this time sliding underneath Regina's shirt to touch her directly. Regina tried to keep her breathing steady as Emma alternated between fluttering her fingertips across Regina's skin and squeezing suggestively. Regina wasn't sure what kind of attention she would get from Emma's hands from one moment to the next, and when Emma pinched her nipples hard she wasn't remotely ready for it. She cried out and bit her lip.

Emma sounded amused when she spoke. "You hiding anything you could stick me with, lady?"

"No!"

"You sure? Anything illegal?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"We'll see."

Later Regina realised that was the moment she should have figured out what ploy Emma had up her sleeve, but at the time Regina was too distracted by the hands that wandered down and groped her ass mercilessly. She stifled a moan and willed herself to stay still. Firm fingers gripped her buttocks and then slid indecently up and down between them. After tormenting her over her skirt they moved underneath the straining fabric to explore her taut thighs.

Regina braced herself against the car. This position was humiliating and a turn-on at the same time. She thought she should be offended by such treatment but her body was betraying her. Her heartbeat quickened as the heat of arousal pumped towards her core. She closed her eyes, wishing her responses weren't quite so wanton.

Suddenly, just as Regina was hoping Emma's touch would reach the place where she was starting to ache for it, the hands fell away.

"Well well, what's this?"

Regina's eyes opened again. She struggled to focus on a small packet that Emma was holding in front of her face between a finger and thumb. She blinked at it, trying to identify the white powdery substance inside the cellophane. It looked suspiciously like...

"You got a little thing for snow, lady?" Emma asked.

Regina's jaw dropped. Really, Emma? _Snow_?

"That's not mine!"

"Because I don't think this is pixie dust."

"You just planted it!"

"You're gonna go with that, are you?" The white packet disappeared, probably straight back into the jeans pocket that Emma had taken it from, Regina reasoned. "Right, put your hands behind your back."

The sneer that rose on Regina's lips felt quite real. "So you're a pervert and corrupt."

"Do as you're fucking told."

"Bitch," Regina hissed, and remained still, giving Emma an excuse to manhandle her.

"You'll regret that," said Emma. She grabbed Regina's forearms and pulled them down and back. Then there was a pause, followed by a few seconds of poignant silence, and eventually a single, whispered word: " _Shit_..."

Regina couldn't contain the mocking laugh that rose in her throat. "Oh dear, Sheriff, did you leave your handcuffs at the station?"

But any notion that she might be about to gain the upper hand was shot down an instant later. Regina found herself hauled towards the hood of the car and spun face down across it. It wasn't the impact that knocked the breath out of her lungs but her own surprise. She gasped to recover, feeling hard metal press against her chest and warmth from the engine against her cheek.

"You think I need my cuffs to subdue you?" A grip that felt as strong as steel pinned Regina's wrists in the middle of her back, holding her down. Abrasive denim rubbed against the tender skin of her inner thighs. Regina squirmed. If she thought standing facing the car was a humiliating position she didn't know the half of it. Now she was bent over at the waist and her toes barely reached the ground as her legs were forced apart by Emma's. It was a position that left her absolutely no dignity or leverage. Regina felt her face flush. She struggled in earnest and found she could not escape.

"Let me go!"

Emma's chuckle sounded unexpectedly musical behind her, like something sardonic in a minor key. "And I still have a hand free."

Then Emma didn't waste any time using it. Regina felt her tight skirt being peeled up her thighs and cool air caress her ass. Fingertips tickled the sensitive skin close to her underwear, then pressed hard through the flimsy fabric. Regina writhed and snarled over her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

"You like it." The fingers circled, slow and deliberate.

"I don't."

"Liar. I can feel how wet you are."

Regina tried to kick Emma's legs. It was a move so utterly futile it made Emma laugh, so Regina tried to stay still instead. This proved to be just as futile an effort as Emma's teasing intensified against her swelling flesh. Trapped and defenceless, Regina couldn't help trying to find a rhythm to match.

Then to her dismay the exquisite pressure left. Regina heard the sound of something slide against leather and then Emma's nightstick appeared on the car beside her, tapping the hood.

"I know what you need," said Emma, sounding just smug enough to piss Regina off. "A taste of this."

Regina caught her breath. The black, shiny, unmistakeably phallic object dominated her field of vision. Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated the smooth nightstick's cleanliness, or lack thereof. "Don't you fucking dare," she said.

Regina felt Emma's breath on the back of her neck. Realising that Emma must be leaning in very close behind her now, Regina set her jaw to stop a whimper escaping her lips. Emma's voice lowered to a sinister growl.

"Don't pretend with me, your fucking highness. I know exactly what rich bitches like you want. I know what you're after when you're holding court in your mansions, strutting around in your expensive heels and designer dresses..." The sneer on Emma's lips was apparent in her words and tone alike. "You look at blue-collars like me and you think, _street rat_. But all the while you're lusting after us, when we service your expensive cars and work your manicured gardens and guard your property and keep you safe from the rest of us. You get yourselves off watching our muscles and sweat. You want us, and you like to think we should be so honoured if you touched us. But what you're really desperate for is for one of us to pin you down and fuck you hard so you don't have to feel shame for it."

Regina felt her far from shameless desire pooling in her expensive panties. _Holy fucking_... Emma was hardly known for her eloquence, but in her own coarse way...

Then the firm, muscled physique that was holding Regina down at that very moment pressed even closer and she felt something hard grind into her ass. She realised with a surge of arousal that she probably didn't need to worry about the nightstick. Emma was packing.

Oh, yes.

Emma released Regina's hands briefly to bring them around in front of her face. Regina got a close up view of Emma's belt looping over her left wrist and pulling tight. Then Emma wound the supple leather around Regina's right wrist, bringing them close together with the best part of a figure-of-eight. Two more circuits around both wrists finished with a knot between them to make the belt really snug, and Regina was effectively handcuffed. She got the clear impression that Emma had done this before, more than once.

Emma hauled Regina up from the hood and turned her around. It was the first time in several minutes that Regina got a proper look at Emma, and the sight did nothing to dampen her need for the woman's hands on her again. Emma had the loose end of the belt wound in her fist like a leash. She pulled Regina in her dishevelled state towards the police car, apparently heedless of Regina's struggle to keep up without tripping in her heels. Regina protested.

"You won't get away with this."

"I'm a cop and you're a suspect. I think I might."

"You're a dirty cop."

"You haven't seen dirty yet."

Emma opened a back door and manhandled Regina inside with rough haste, one hand in her hair to stop her from cracking her head on the rim. Regina fell on the generous back seat and twisted onto her back in time to see Emma climb in after her and pull the door shut. Emma pushed Regina's bound hands back above her head and used the belt's free end to tie them securely to the opposite door handle.

"Oh, you coward." Regina injected as much contempt into the insult as she could muster. "Are you scared I'll scratch?" Then she made one decent, final attempt to fight back, driving her knee into Emma's torso. She connected somewhere around Emma's sternum and her captor winced and grunted. The respite was brief. Emma grabbed Regina's legs to kneel between them and leaned over her. The long blonde hair fell on Regina's cheeks and tickled her neck.

"For that, I'm not even going to go slow," said Emma.

Regina spat in Emma's face.

There was something very satisfying about Emma's expression immediately afterwards. There was genuine surprise there for a moment. Perhaps a little shock. But Emma soon got a grip on her own composure as secure as the one she had on Regina's thighs. She spoke with convincing menace.

"You better watch it. The only reason I haven't gagged your pretty mouth yet is because I want to hear you beg."

"You'll have a long wait."

"You won't."

Emma seized Regina's underwear on either side of one delicate seam and tore it almost apart with a violent rip. It took just one more fierce tug to snap the last threads and pull the silk away, leaving Regina exposed. Emma reached for the shiny button on her own jeans with one hand, popped it open and unzipped herself. Regina dropped her gaze to watch the same hand slip beneath the denim and guide the top of an erect, silicon cock out. It was smooth and... vibrant purple.

Well damn.

Emma made good on her threat to not go slow but by now that was what Regina wanted most. She could feel herself growing warmer and slicker with every passing moment. Her pulse sped up and started drumming between her captured legs. She hardly felt the tip of the cock slip inside her, but when a few moments later Emma thrust hard and it filled her to the hilt she let out a cry of wanton delight.

The resulting grin on Emma's face was pure triumph. "I knew it. You're a slut."

Regina maintained eye contact. "Well then, that makes two of us."

Emma took a few seconds to adjust her jeans on her hips and tighten the sturdy zipper beneath the well-braced cock. Then she pulled out of Regina most of the way and thrust in again, hard and fast. Regina's whole body shuddered with the impact. She gasped and wound her fingers around the door handle. Her voice sounded croaky when she spoke.

"Keep that up, Sheriff, and I'll be through this door and out on the tarmac."

"Better hold on tight, then," said Emma, and delivered another powerful thrust which drove a squeak from Regina's throat and prompted her to brace herself. Emma laughed and pulled Regina back towards her by her hips. Her fingers found the taut edges of Regina's shirt and pulled them apart, sending at least two buttons to the carpet. The clasp of Regina's bra survived her next assault, just, and parted to reveal breasts that rose and fell with every sharp intake of breath. Then Emma's mouth descended on Regina's exposed flesh.

Helpless and more turned on than she could really cope with, Regina arched into Emma's touch. She squirmed in her bonds, wanting to tangle her fingers in the thick blonde hair and grasp it. When Emma's teeth grazed her sensitive skin she whimpered. She could feel Emma's tongue, wet on one rigid, tingling nipple, then on the other, swirling fiercely between the sharp little bites. Regina bit her lip and did her best not to beg. She turned her face to one side.

Emma's hand was on Regina's jaw in an instant.

"Oh no," said Emma. "You don't get to do that." She forced Regina's face towards her again. "You're going to see me do this to you. You can't stop me, and you're gonna watch."

"You're a brute."

"Look at me!"

So Regina looked, and she saw the complete physical dominance Emma had over her in that moment. Emma could do whatever she liked. She could even stop if she felt like it, leaving Regina in a hopeless state. Or she could fuck her senseless.

Then Emma turned her attention back to the cock and began to really use it like Regina hoped, with a quick, steady rhythm which rubbed inside her right where she needed it. Regina lifted her legs and wrapped her calves against Emma's back, hearing the thud-thud of her shoes hit the floor when they fell off. Her chest heaved as she drew in extra lungsful of air, and the smell of the car's close interior and her own arousal and Emma's warm scent was a thick, intoxicating mix. Her eyes closed tight when she felt Emma's thumb circling fast on her swollen, slippery flesh above the thrusting cock. Heat surged through her body into her limbs and they started to go rigid. Before she knew it her hips were bucking off the seat, and she was rippling and shuddering and crying out as she rode out a fierce climax.

Regina's eyes were still shut and she wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt soft lips at the corner of her eyelid. Emma's kiss was like gossamer.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," said Emma, her voice hardly above a whisper.

Regina realised that a single tear had trickled into her hairline. She opened her eyes and saw Emma's face inches above her. Emma's smile was gentle and as open as daylight.

"It's a good kind of cry," said Regina. The smile she gave Emma back felt weak, but only because she was suddenly so tired; and it was a good kind of tired, she realised; the kind of tired that leads to deep, untroubled sleep.

Emma untied the belt from the door handle but Regina pulled her hands away before she could release her further and encircled Emma, capturing her in a tight embrace.

"Don't ever leave me," said Regina.

"I won't."

Regina squeezed her tight. Emma shifted her weight and fumbled below, relieving herself of her warm, well-used toy. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"A purple cock? Really, Emma."

"You like purple."

"I also like black."

"Don't you like my cock?"

"I do, darling. I like it very much. It's a lovely cock."

"Was it good? Was I good?"

Regina sighed gently. "My, aren't we in need of affirmation. Sweetheart, you are so much more than good. You're outstanding. Excellent. Splendid."

"I love it when you talk adjectives. It makes me horny as fuck."

"But I can't believe you forgot your cuffs."

"I can't believe you spat at me. What the hell, Regina?"

"It just came out."

Emma extricated herself from Regina's arms and fingered the leather on her wrists.

"God, you tie up so beautifully." She lifted the leash. "I should drag you along Main Street like this. Think how many heads we'd turn."

"I'd kill you."

"Or maybe throw you over my shoulder."

"I'd skin you alive."

"You'd get off on it."

"But I'd still skin you for it."

"Hmm." Emma planted a sweet kiss on Regina's lips. "Anyway, that was intense. But next time we do fantasy it's one of mine, all right?"

"Which is?"

"Thieving peasant girl is caught and hauled before the Queen for chastisement."

Regina laughed. "Ok. Original."

Emma smirked. "Roll your eyes all you like, Your Majesty. I get to play the Queen."

"Oh fuck..."

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback welcome :)


End file.
